


Lust

by Aidaran, StarTravel



Series: Deadly Sins [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Costumes, Deadly Sins Garak/Bashir Fest, Julian's old spy kink, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Roleplay, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents, The Holodeck is for Porn, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, deadly sins, secret agents, were you expecting a heavy plot with that summary?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidaran/pseuds/Aidaran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTravel/pseuds/StarTravel
Summary: A Section 31 and an Obsidian Order agents walk into a room...Yes, that's totally the plot of a smut one.





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

> We had this sitting in our drive for a good time, until the deadly sins fest gave us a reason to finish it.
> 
> We spent a lot of time discussing how to depict this given various complex sociopolitical elements of Cardassia and Section 31 in show, especially since we’re from countries that have different histories with those aspects of the show. We decided that focusing purely on the spy aspect made the most sense.

Julian is drinking tea watching Garak sew the hem of his uniform when he finally decides to tackle an idea he’d had for some weeks now.

“You know, Garak, I thought you could make me a uniform for more ... private encounters.”

Garak raises his eyes ridges, with the fakest innocence he can muster.

"A uniform, dear? I don’t think I follow. If I were to do something like that, for sure it wouldn't be a uniform. I have several designs I’d like to show you, in fact."

“Really now? You don’t have any interest in a skimpy Starfleet uniform? A modified skant? What would you make for me?” He leans closer, with a confidence he doesn’t quite feel at the moment.

"I'm surprised you do. Something about them you haven't told me about? Perhaps you'd like to discuss it? Some Federation custom I’m not aware of?"

Julian realizes he’s dug himself into a pit and can't get out now. He flushes and shakes his head. He should have known better than to suggest it. “No, no. I just thought - I have very nice legs so you’d want to ... It’s not my thing, of course. It was just a passing thought.”

"Oh, I'm sure it's not. Certainly mentioning that was just a mistake on your side, not something you meant."

“Yes, yes. Just a slip of a tongue. Some people, of course, have holoprograms with sexy uniforms where they’re taken hostage by a handsome spy, but I don’t.”

"Oh, I see. You'd like me to make one for myself as well?"

“I - what? A spy costume? Where did you get that idea from?” Julian smiles, relieved. For a moment he feared the tailor would suggest he should go back to his infirmary and clear his head, maybe take a cold shower.

"Should I do mine Cardassian or Federation? or perhaps you'd prefer another race. I have all kind of designs here, as you can imagine."

“I imagine the Obsidian Order had some nice leather, though so does Section 31. And I do appreciate those Romulan shoulder pads.”

"So, section 31 for you and The Obsidian Order for me? Noted." There’s no way in hell he’ll ever be convinced to do a horrible Romulan suit for his good doctor. He can’t think of anything less sexy. Maybe one hundred years ago Romulan, but modern... that people has no sense of fashion.

"No! wait, I..."

And Garak smiles brightly and shoos him out of his shop. “I’ll book the suite for us for two days from now. Be ready, my dear.”

 

Julian is nervous next time he enters the suite. He purposely avoided Garak outside of a few conversations about what he was and wasn’t okay with and the creation of a safe word (postganglionic nerve), letting him arrange everything, but now he’s not sure he wants to be surprised anymore.

He glances around the room carefully and tugs on his uniform shirt a bit. It is dark and no scenario has yet been set to appear. The lighting is plain and he can’t see where the walls are.

“Garak, are you here?”

"Yes, come here, dear, and let's see if I got the measurements right."

“All right, all right. Show me the suit.”

He walks and sees only a chair and a small screen designed to be a changing area. Julian gulps when he sees his suit and Garak already in an Obsidian Order one. He looks imposing, wider. Menacing. The plain lighting makes his face look harder, not soft and cordial.

"Not exactly my favorite clothing, the cardassian uniform, but I'm ready to compromise for you, doctor."

Julian takes his carefully and examines it. “The material seems very tight. Almost like spandex.”

"You did tell me you wanted a section 31 one."

“No I didn’t! I said that they had a nice uniform.” How did Garak get his hands on the real specs for one of those, Julian prefers not to ask.

"I take it you don't like that I made ourselves this costumes, then?"

“I... I’ll try it on first. We should at least see how it looks.” Julian gingerly takes the black leather uniform and slides behind the screen. He's really not sure if Garak understood what he was telling about uniforms earlier. They had never played that kind of game before, and is not sure Cardassians do that kind of roleplay.

He tries the uniform on carefully and then glances in the holo mirror. Garak knows his measurements far too well, and it hugs him in all the right places. There’s a seam at the front, neatly hidden in such a way it is invisible once it is closed. Julian feels very on display even though he’s technically fully covered. He walks out of the screen and it disappears at Garak’s command. Now the lighting is harsher, and he can see the walls. They look rugged and dirty.

“Elim,I can see my collarbones through this.“

Garak walks around him and lets his finger caress said collarbones softly. "Yes, quite enticing, isn't it?"

Definitely Garak understood what he was trying to say when he suggested to play with uniforms.

Julian raises an eyebrow as he takes in Garak’s black leather and armor, trying to regain the leverage he lost even before starting the game. “Is that how you dressed in the Obsidian Order?”

"No, I never really liked uniforms and we were clever enough not to all dress alike, but they really seem to be alluring to you."

Julian gets flustered and tries to pull on his sleeve only to realize there’s no give. “I mean - I don’t - you look good in black, is all.”

"Yes, I tend to think that. You look rather good yourself. So, how do we play this game of yours?" He has his hands on his back and smiles quite pleasantly.

“Well, you’ve likely caught me spying on you and now you have to decide how to punish me.”

"I'm not sure I understand what you want me to do." His expression says otherwise. He fully knows what Julian wants him to do. The human feels a bead of sweat on his forehead. He knows Garak is enjoying his discomfort.

“Handcuff me and ask me questions?”

"Why would I want to torture you, dear? Are you ok? should I call a counselor?"

“No, no,not torture! Damn it, Garak! You’d ask me sexy things, or command me or something. I - never mind. I’ll ask you sexy questions.”

Garak pushes him until he hits the wall and presses him with his whole body.  "I thought I was the one interrogating. As of now you seem to be quite nervous in fact."

Julian gulps and tries to look cocky. “Do you think you could really get the truth out of a section 31 agent?”

"Oh, that and a lot more, I think." Garak steps back and Julian gets away from Garak, not breaking eye contact.

“Do you now? I’ll have you know I’m a top agent.” Julian tries to circle him, moving away from the wall.

"Oh, do you, now?" Garak pushes him again and he falls in the chair. He had not realized Garak had made him move to be that close to it.

“Oh, of course, mister.” Julian tries to get into his character’s head. He’s a new agent after a decade of training and this is first real mission. He can’t blow it.

"Oh, yes, and I'm sure you have so many secrets I could very well extract from you." He caresses his cheek and blocks him from getting up with his body.

“Maybe I don’t know anything at all.” Julian smiles and bats his eyelashes a little.

"I don't believe you, agent. Do you need me to help you remember things?"

“Maybe I do. You know I have several talents, mister?”

"I'd like to know what those are. I heard a lot about you."

“Well, I’ve been told I’m quite clever.”

"Clever, and also so full of information, my dear."

He pushes him so he's sitting more tightly, hands on Julian’s shoulders. The human swallows tightly and tries to keep his composure. “Now that, I’m less sure about.”

Garak raises an eyebrow and braces his hands on the sides of the chair. “Really now? I can’t imagine they’d send in a spy who knew nothing.”

"Maybe I'm here to _learn_ things." He gulps more audibly as he feels Garak’s breath in his ear.

“Are you now? I’ve been told I’m an excellent teacher.” Garak moves his hands so they’re on Julian’s arms again. “Tough but fair.”

"Maybe you could give the the information I need, then." he tries to touch Garak's hand.

Garak raises an eyebrow and lifts his hands up shaking his head a little. “Do you think I can be fooled by a simple honeypot? You _are_ new to this line of work.”

"I already said so, I think. They didn't even trust me important information yet." He smiles innocently and cocks his head to the side.

"Oh, I doubt section 31 would send one of his agents just like that."

“You’d be surprised. The less I know, the less you can torture me into giving.”

"Oh, what makes you think I'd torture you?" he starts circling him like a shark, so Julian doesn't dare standing up.

“I’ve heard plenty of stories about the Obsidian Order.” Julian says and tries to keep his voice even and carefree as he leans back in the chair.

Garak leans from behind and whispers in his ear, nipping it lightly. "Care to tell me some of them?"

“I heard once that an agent had a Romulan tied up for hours and simply talked to him in an even voice until he was overcome with desire.” An agreed upon scene between Garak and the Romulan he was seeing, who was more than happy to give up information. Julian can’t help but feel a spike of jealousy go through him.

Julian also hopes Garak won’t take that approach to their game.

"Oh, I don't plan to just _talk_ to you." he is still at his back and breathing into his ear.

Julian starts a little and widens his eyes. “Or on tying me up?”

"Oh, that I certainly am planning to do."

“I see. To keep me from escaping?” Julian asks at the same as he tries to slide out from under the chair and beneath Garak.

Garak gets immediately in front of him and pushes him harshly to the chair, teeth close to his jaw.  "I don't think you'll _want_ to escape."

“Why not? Because you’re so charming?”

"I can be either charming or terrifying. Your choice, my dear agent."

“Give me a taste of both and I’ll let you know.”

"I think I'll have to restrain you, then, so you don't try to run away after any of them."

“Restrain me? So soon?” Julian tries to get up again only for Garak shake his head.

"See what I mean?" He smiles and takes some rope from his pockets. "I can't have you running away, you know."

“Oh, well, then you’ll have to try your best to keep me here.”

"Clearly, that won't be an issue anymore." Garak ties his hands to the sides of the chair and opens his section 31 jacket.

Julian splutters a little and raises an eyebrow. He tries to resist but Garak is stronger and forces him back into place. “What do you think you’re doing?”

"Making sure you won't escape in the middle of your...   _interrogation_."

"How, by opening my shirt? What are you going to do? Beat me up?"

"Would that help me get the information?" Garak trails his nails through his chest.

Julian gasps a bit and closes his eyes. "You're not going to get anything out of me. I'm a closed book."

"Is that so?" he keeps moving his hand down slowly, leaving small trails with his nails.

“I - Of course. I won’t tell you anything.” Julian struggles against his restraints a little and opens his eyes to give what he hopes is a defiant rather than desperate look.

"Oh, uncomfortable already, dear?" he lets his hand rest just under his navel and grins.

Julian takes a few deep breaths and leans in so he's as close to Garak's face as he can be. "Oh, trust me I'm perfectly comfortable."

"And I don't believe you."

"Oh? Why not?" Julian asks as he tries to smile cheerfully, despite the growing tightness of his uniform.

Garak trails his nails back up. "Oh, it wouldn't do to reveal my secrets, now would it?"

Julian glances down at his hands and bites his lips a little. "Maybe not, but it hardly seems fair you're the only one getting a chance to try."

Garak pulls his hair harshly and forces him to look him in the eyes. Julian’s heart makes a jump. _This_ is what he’d been waiting for. "Next time try not to fall prisoner, then."

Julian's eyes widen a bit and he sucks in a breath. "I'll keep that in mind, Mister...?"

"Oh, I don't think my name is that important, agent."

Julian sighs a little and shakes his head. "At least give me something. I might be more willing to tell you something then, in return. A fair trade, as ferengi would call it."

"You may be more willing to go back and give that information to your bosses, you mean". He whispers in his ear and bites it.

Julian stutters a little this time, leaning in towards Garak's mouth. "I could be convinced not to."

"A very tempting offer. But you still haven't told me anything." Garak stays there, just inches away from him, not touching him. Julian gives him a look that borders on petulant, but Garak isn’t moved.

"That is a problem, isn't it?"

"Oh yes, a very grave one."

"What do you plan to do to remedy it then, Mister?"

“Take it from you _inch by inch._ ” This time Garak’s nails drag along the inside of Julian’s thighs, still clad in leather.

Julian tries to move. Those nails are close but not as close as he'd like them to be. And he feels suddenly sweaty inside his leather suit, uncomfortable and hot and just a touch _desperate._ Garak must be enjoying this.

"I won't talk if you keep it like this." He tries to smile despite the way his voice shakes with lust.

Garak pushes down, holding his thighs in place as his other hand grips his hips. “I think you’ll talk when I make you want to.”

Julian tries to use his athletic strength to push Garak off of him. Or on. He’s not so sure anymore. "So confident of yourself, Cardassian." He smiles in a way that he _knows_ Garak will want to wipe out of his face. Anything he decides to do will do, as long as Garak does something. He's not sure how much teasing he can endure.

Garak smirks and trails his hand up at a painfully slow pace and pushes the suit to the sides, revealing Julian’s shoulders. “I have reason to be. You humans might be creative, but you’re also weak to temptations. And you seem quite tempted.”

Garak leans over and nips the side of the newly revealed skin until Julian can’t stifle a moan anymore.

"I think the same can be said from a certain Obsidian Order agent." He relaxes as much as he can and tries to steady his breath. Garak looks at him and suddenly bites him hard.

"Do I now?"

Julian can’t stop himself from gasping this time, hips jutting up of their own accord. Julian’s eyes are wide and he tries to get some sense of self. He can’t tell if he’s playing this game wrong or right and it’s absolutely _exhilarating_. Julian leans in until he can finally twist his tongue around a ridge along Garak’s jaw.

"Is that a section 31 technique, dear?" Garak allows himself to enjoy it a bit before getting back into character and going to the other side of the chair, turning so Julian can't see him. He smiles softly to himself, amused and turned on at the same time. Julian really is a _terrible_ spy.

“Oh, of course it is. We learn it during the first week of training. I’m sure you have plenty of guesses for which of your men might be feeding us information in exchange for those lessons.”

"That certainly is an interesting way of performing an interrogation.Good thing I have my own too." Julian thinks Garak was right in choosing a chair with a short backrest the moment he feels him lick behind his ear and down his neck, pushing his leather suit down to reveal his shoulder blades.

Julian shivers and tries to keep his body still, but it’s proving quite difficult. He can’t even return the favor, hands locked to the chair. He tosses his head back and tries to catch any part of Garak with his mouth. “I find yours quite appealing, though not enough to give anything up.”

"Oh, it seems I should raise my technique to the next level then."

Garak is kind enough not to note that Julian already told him one of his men is a traitor as he starts working his zipper down lower.

Or so Julian thinks.

Garak runs his hand lower down his sides, breath hot against his ear. “Hmm, you know, I’m jealous, agent, that someone else in the Obsidian Order got here first.”

"If you were just to loosen these restraints, I could show you what I did for him."

Julian tries to get his hands free, but he's too tightly tied. Garak chuckles at his efforts and goes again to stand in front of him.

“No, no, my dear agent, I fear you’re going to stay right where I put you.” Julian swallows tightly and tries again to no avail. Garak runs one hand down his arm and tugs his hair sharply with the other.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to do much for you then." Julian's teeth are gritted, and he feels Garak's other hand finally getting the zipper all the way down, but with his head tugged upwards, he can't see what Garak is planning on doing now.

“Oh, I think you’re going to do lots for me.” Garak’s voice is too sweet, almost like honey as he suddenly pinches a nipple, earning a sharp gasp from Julian. The other lets go of his abruptly, gripping the side of his suit and pulling it more and more open.

“Sir, you’re starting to look a bit overdressed.” Julian says when his own uniform is pulled down the waist, sleeves bunched up at his arms.

"Do I, now? I think you are undressed enough for both of us." He leans and nips at Julian's jaw.

“But sir, I want to make you feel good too. It would hardly be fair if I just let you do all the work.”

"Do you, really? Why don't you give me the names of who you are working for, then?" He pinches at his nipples painfully.

“I’m independent.” Julian spits out as he jerks forward, a few new beads of sweat sliding down his chest. Garak is really too good at this.

"And I don't believe you." He bites at a nipple. Julian feels he'll go crazy if he keeps doing everything at that area. He needs him to go down, but he doesn't want to cave in and give information.

Julian tries to lift his thighs up to actually wrap around Garak’s chest a little, body angled so only about half of it’s even touching the chair anymore.

“I see they train you to be flexible.”

"I could give you a full demonstration." He so hopes Garak will accept. He also knows he won't.

“Hmm, maybe later. For now I think I’m still more interested in these.” Garak bites down on the other nipple purposefully. “And who you work for.”

"I told you, I don't work for anybody. I don’t know who my superiors are."

"And yet I think if I continue doing this you'll break and start talking."

“Maybe I can tell you about the average human refractory period.”

"I don't think _that_ will be necessary unless you start giving me names." He pulls back and leans at the side of the chair, touching Julian's arm with his leg.

Julian gulps a bit and shivers, because he shouldn’t give anything up but surely - he’s not a known entity and his name is common. “My first name is Julian.”

"I think I should reward you. Only a bit, since that is not a lot of information." Garak straddles him and kisses his neck. Julian stiffles a moan and Garak gets up again, chuckling.

Julian’s eyes widen and then he full on pouts stretching his body out towards Garak, one ankle running along Garak’s thigh. “Surely I deserve a little bit more than that?”

"Your name is not that valuable, dear. I need a bit more."

Julian closes his eyes and tries to think of what he can give up without giving up the game. “My immediate superior’s name is Sloan.”

He never liked him anyway, in real life or fiction.

"I think that information is a bit more worthy." Garak straddles him again and this time kisses him deeply, with his hands tugging at his hair roughly and his hips moving slightly.

Julian chases the kiss and presses his body up against Garak’s as much as he can, eyes slightly blown. “He’s a grade A asshole.”

"Is that information relevant to the Obsidian Order?" Garak smiles wickedly at him, and Julian is not sure he cares whether it's relevant or not, or whether he broke character by cursing. He's almost ready to say anything he wants, as long as he keeps doing whatever he's doing.

“I think you’re clever enough to make it useful.” Julian’s voice is a touch breathy as he rolls his hips pointedly, trying to smirk despite the need for Garak to do _something_. Garak kisses him again, soft and chaste. “Ga- Agent.”

"Tch-tch-tch, what was that? You happen to know my name?" He stands and walks around him again. Julian tugs helplessly at his restraints.

“I - yes. Garak! You’re Garak, the best agent in the Obsidian Order.”

"So, you _do_ have information. Too bad, what were you trying to keep that from me?"

Julian makes a hurt sound at the loss of contact, struggling against his restraints. He needs a character motivation here. “I was supposed to seduce you.”

"And how is that working for you?"

“You don’t exactly look uninterested.”

Garak mostly finds Julian’s attempts to play spy adorable if laughable, but he’s not going to tell him that. "And yet I'm not the one tied to a chair." Garak grabs the armchairs and suddenly incline it backwards, making Julian lose balance and force his head up, yelping his surprise.

Julian gasps a bit, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. His heart is racing. “No, no you’re not. I did say I was new at this.”

"You think your boss would take it nicely if you came back full of bite marks and without information?" He puts the chair in it's right position again and straddles him, sucking hardly at his neck again, making sure to leave a mark. And another. And another.

Julian moans, loud and guileless as he presses his body up. At this point he barely cares about the game, he just wants Garak to do something. Anything. “They’ll be furious. But at least you can make my last few hours alive enjoyable.”

"Or, my dear," Garak can feel Julian is finally about to snap, and he goes lower with his mouth, "you could," lower, "change sides." He is kneeling between his legs and looking at him with that infuriating _I-know-I-won_ face.

Julian stiffens and tries to remind himself of his honor and his need to protect Starfleet and all that, even as Garak slowly starts peeling the leather down his thighs, thumbs grazing the inside of them. “I could - I could never betray Starfleet.”

"Too bad." Garak gets up and hovers over his face, hands on the chair's arms. "Are you sure I can't change your mind?"

“What else do I get besides a blow job before I die?” Julian asks and hates the way he sounds needy and not quite but almost desperate.

Garak has to turn to keep from snorting at that and breaking character. "Are you all so crude in section 31? And do you really think I'd let you go with only that, when I'm trying to recruit you?"

“I don’t know you at all, Mister Garak.” Julian looks up at him through his eyelashes and lips his licks. “I’d like to get to know you better. What exactly does the recruitment offer entail?”

"For starters, my full attention." He starts racking his nails through his chest again.

Julian gasps and throws his head back, not quite able to keep focused on the game. Not when Garak’s hands are running over his chest roughly, breath hot on his ear. Julian lets out a breath. Garak wins. “Sign me up.”

"Very well". He unties him, only to spin him around and force him to stand and grab the back of the chair. He feels the whole length of Garak pressing against his back, and his hands tugging at his pants. "What exactly do you want in exchange of your services, agent Bashir?"

Julian presses back against him, feeling utterly wanton as Garak’s hands come to rest on his now bared hips, Section 31 uniform bunched at his knees. He closes his eyes and feels Garak’s grip grow near bruising. “I want you to fuck me until I don’t remember ever being loyal to anything but you.”

"Your desire is my command. I consider my mission a success." Julian feels Garak open his uniform and shivers, grabbing the chair until his knuckles start to change colors. He knows Garak will make sure to comply.

Garak takes off his uniform with careful precision, neatly folding the black armor and lying it on the ground. A sharp contrast to the mess he’s made of Julian’s. He snorts a bit at that, but quickly swallows it under a growl as he grabs Julian’s hips.

Julian screams when he finally gives him what he wants, with sharp and strong movements. He thanks his enhancements for making him able to withstand a bit longer than a normal human, because that whole hour of teasing was short of maddening.

Julian snaps his hips back to meet each thrust, but Garak’s pumping hard and fast and he can barely keep the rhythm. Garak groans as he slides into Julian, pulling the lean, muscular body against him and feeling the way Julian shivers in his arms. Garak bites the side of his neck on the next thrust, stilling when he’s inside of him. “Like this?”

"I think I... I'll like the the... The Obsidian Order." He can barely talk, grabbing the chair to keep from falling, until he snaps his head back and howls, not being able to hold it in any longer.

“Good.” Garak’s groans are more guttural now, his pace growing erratic as they both become close. He knows from the way Julian’s muscles tense, shoulders pulling together and voice high and desperate. Garak loves seeing him like this, so open and vulnerable and his.

Julian finally comes, shouting one last time and shivering, and soon Garak follows him, with that sibilant noise Julian knows so well by now. He rocks then a bit more and then pushes Julian to the floor with him, arms around him possessively.

Julian lets out a sound that’s half a laugh and half a sigh, stretching out against Garak and twisting in his arms enough to press a soft kiss to his jaw. He smiles, soft and affectionate. “Thank you, that was perfect. Was I a good agent?”

"The best new recruit I could hope to have." He frowns tightly, though there’s a certain sparkle to his gaze. "Now, what was that about another agent receiving your attentions you said earlier...?"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!


End file.
